


A wild Peter in action

by Midnightquill05



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Danger, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Other, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers, Whump, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightquill05/pseuds/Midnightquill05
Summary: A bunch of short stories about Peter
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This will be a collection of short stories about Peter in action! Stay tuned for... Fluff, Angst, Hurt/comfort and much, much more!


	2. Peter gets shot (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets shot :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers IW, Endgame and SM FFH... WHATS THAT, WHO'S HE?
> 
> They don't exist. Everyone is alive and well except for May :( sorry, not sorry, its plot :/

Peter Parker swung around the criminal with a smile under his mask. He was laughing at the poor criminal and making remarks to distract the criminal when his spider sense went haywire. He suddenly felt the urge to move to the right and did so, only to be shot in the back four times. He turned around as he fell towards the ground to make eye contact with another criminal. 

Peter shook his head and with the last of his strength he webbed them up. He tried to move but was still in the same position. He turned his head and sighed. He was paralyzed, and bleeding out. Tony and Pepper would have his head for this. 

Peter sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Karen?" he croaked.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" The AI responded.

''Call Aunt Nat please." Peter said.

"So... NOW you need help." The AI snarked as she dialed. Natasha picked up immediately. Concerned for being called in the middle of the night.

"Peter?" She asked sweetly. On the other end of the line Peter was coughing up blood as Natasha put her phone on speaker so that, Steve, Bucky and Tony could hear.

Peter coughed up some more blood and said, "Im in a... situation?" Peter said in a questioning tone.

"Peter. Where are you and what are your injuries. I can hear you spitting out blood." Natasha asked.

" Like 20 miles from the tower...and I have four bullet holes in my back. One of which is in my lung I think." Peter said as he got dizzier.

''SHIT" Tony cussed, as he summoned his suit. Steve and Bucky next to him paled and got ready to get Peter.

"Tony?..." Peter squeaked.

"Already got your location Pete. We are on the way. WANDA!!!!!! GET THE MED BAY READY AND GET BRUCE.NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Natasha said as she heard Peter convulsing on the line.

Tony, Natasha, Bucky and Steve got to Peter in 10 minutes, due to the breakage of multiple speeding laws, and found him seizing and bleeding out on a sidewalk. Bucky picked Peter up and placed him on the motorcycle, pressed to his chest. 

After violating more speeding laws they were back at the tower and pacing in the waiting room of the med bay when Bucky, Natasha and Steve heard a fourth flatline. They all stopped breathing for a whole minute waiting for a beep, which finally came. The entire avengers team were huddled together on two couches and one chair when Bruce came out looking solemn.

"He is recovering... he made it... barely. We lost him four times but were able to bring him back. No visitors till tomorrow morning when his skin should start healing over." Bruce said as he flopped down next to Natasha and put his face in her hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered re assuring words. They were all mourning an almost loss when the doors burst open to an enraged Pepper Stark. Everyone sighed and covered their ears except Bucky who looked confused.

"WHERE THE HELL IS PETER AND WHAT DID HE DO!!!!" She screamed, Bucky winced and realized why everyone covered their ears. Tony flinched and stood and hugged her. He then led her back to the chair he sat on and put her on his lap. Then he repeated Bruce's words.

"He was shot four times trying to save a little girl... she ran away but there was a second shooter that caught him off guard... but he is okay. I promise that." Tony said. Pepper's sobs were heart wrenching. After they had Morgan, she was un able to have more children so when May died... and they adopted Peter... he became her son in every way except the one. He and Morgan and Tony and the Avengers were her life, losing any of them would be detrimental. She loved them with all her heart.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare and Nat helps

Peter walked around the warehouse. He knew this warehouse. This is where he was squashed by the vulture. 

He suddenly saw his team, the avengers, all under the rubble screaming his name. He ran towards Tony and Bucky first, his mentor and his crush, who were trapped together. He went to grab their hands and help them out when he was pulled back by an invisible force. He was suddenly dying, being crushed by the concrete and cut by glass with everyone above him. They all looked how he imagined he did, pale, bleeding and dead.

They taunted him, saying it was his fault that they were dead, if he were strong enough they would be alive. Peter sobbed and thrashed under the rubble pinning him down. The familiar sting of having metal go through his torso stuck him and he flopped down. Then Bucky, leaned towards him as if he were going to kiss Peter, then slapped him.

"You deserve to die, you were too weak to save us, let alone yourself." Bucky said and then suddenly Vulture was above him.

"Time to die, Peter." He said.

Peter screamed and sobbed and thrashed.

Meanwhile, two halls and a flight of stairs downward Natasha startled awake by the sound of a scream. She stood up and reached for the gun in her side table. Suddenly, she recognized the scream, Peter!!

She tossed her gun under her bed and ran towards the screams, which were getting progressively louder. 

Natasha burst into the boys room and saw him thrashing and scratching his already scarred arms. She jumped on him and straddled him and pinned down his arms. 

"PETER WAKE UP!!!" She yelled.

Peter heard a voice as he thrashed. A familiar one. Natasha? 

Peter shot up and came eye to eye with the redhead. 

"Ms. Romanoff?" He said through a cracked voice. His tear stained face twisted in confusion.

"Peter, it was a dream, you are okay, breathe" She said.

"Im.. okay?" Peter said, more like a question.

"Peter, you're crying, come sleep in my bed, I promise you're okay and... call me Nat or Mama Spider." She said and winked.

"Thank you... Nat." Peter said as she grabbed his hand and walked him toward her room. 

The next day...

"So... Peter? How was your night? Sorry we had a last minute meeting."

"it was... great!" Peter replied as Natasha walked in.

"Yes... it was!" Natasha said.

"Boss, I have some pictures of Natasha showing affection for Mini Boss." FRIDAY said as she projected a bunch of pictures of Peter curled up into Natasha in his sleep.

Bucky sighed and handed fifty bucks to Steve.

"I win." Steve said as everyone watched Peter and Natasha embrace.


	4. Business Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets cornered and assaulted by a man at one of Mr. Starks business events and Bucky saves him, because Peter is so similar to little Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one shot there are some canon changes:
> 
> Peter is fifteen  
> Peter doesn't have the super strength but has the other powers.   
> Peter is extremely skinny due to not eating enough.

Peter was sitting at the bar of a hotel drinking his fifth coke.

Tony had brought him to another business party so he would have experience when Stark industries was handed to him.

Peter got up and walked around and socialized for a bit when he got really tired. Really, really, tired. 

Peter was stumbling and tripping all over the place as his vision blurred.

"Hey kiddo, let me help you." A warm voice said. The hair on Peters neck stood up and his spidey sense went off but he needed help. He thought he was drugged, but his mind wasn't straight.

"Thanks" He slurred as the man put his arms under Peters.

The man walked away from the comfy couches and Peter started to panic.

"Where we goin?" Peter said, his words almost un-comprehendable. 

"Somewhere quiet, Im gonna show you a good time doll face." The man whispered in Peters ear. Peter then realized what was happening and he tried to escape but his limbs were jelly.

"I'm okay" Peter slurred. The man laughed as he pulled Peter into a room and started undressing himself and the boy, and got to work. Peters cries and pleads for help were muted by the loud music in the main room.

In that main room, Bucky struggled to get through the crowd. He saw Peter stumbling and thought he had drank alcohol, underage but still amusing, until he saw the man pounce on his prey and lead Peter away from the party. Bucky saw red as he got up and tried to push through the crowd. Peter was small, frail and helpless, just like Steve had been.

"Move it!" Bucky growled at people who wouldn't get out of the way. 

"Barnes!" Tony yelled. Bucky's head snapped to the side. Tony pointed at the walkie talkie mic on his suit collar and Bucky mentally face palmed. 

Bucky flipped the switch on the mic and spoke into it. "Someone took Peter into a side room, Peter was stumbling and incoherent, i think he was drugged by the man who took him into the side room." Bucky said as he continued moving. Tony swore and grabbed the microphone on the stand, which was next to him on the stage.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE MAN WITH THE LONG HAIR AND GREY SUITS WAY! MAKE A PATHWAY FOR US TO RUN! MY BOY IS IN TROUBLE!" Tony yelled. People made two pathways and Bucky and Tony ran down them.

They met at the end of each path and booked it for the room Peter was in. 

They fumbled with the lock, which was bolted and listened through the door as the Iron Man Suit flew towards tony.

"Please... stop... it hurts" Peters small voice slurred.

"No it doesn't... your so tight fuck it feels good!" The man moaned. Tony started kicking the door, impatient for the suit. 

"PETER IM OCMING!" Tony yelled. Bucky and Tony heard Peters wails and Bucky pushed Tony. "WHAT THE HELL BARNES?" Tony shrieked.

"Forget?" Bucky snarked as he flashed his metal hand at Tony. Bucky pulled his arm back and snapped it into the lock and the door popped off the hinge from the force.

They would never forget the sight they walked into. Peter was tied down to the bed, face down. The man was thrusting in and out of him sloppily and then he finished inside Peter before Bucky ran to him and threw him into the wall, which cracked under pressure. 

Tony's suit formed around him then and he burned the ties holding Peter down and picked him up. The shaking and crying boy was naked and bleeding so Tony took off his button up and put it on the boy along with the suit jacket. The clothes covered Peter to his knees and Tony chuckled. He threw his tie to Bucky, Who used his to tie the mans wrist to the headboard and used Tony's to tie the other. 

They left the man there and walked out as the police came in. Tony, whos back started to ache, gave Peter to Bucky. Peter gripped Bucky like a life float and didn't let go. 

Tony stayed behind to give the police a report and watch the man be arrested and put in the cop car, while Bucky and Peter sped to the tower on Bucky's motorcycle. 

That night consisted of lots of Peter cuddles, love and affection.


End file.
